


Cinder Armin, Armin of the Cinders

by number13



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin is a pretty forest nymph, Erwin is a prince, M/M, Male Cinderella AU, Not really though, asshole grisha, jean may be in here, just think of the underage as period typical?, middle aged men did often marry 14 y.o's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5622997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/number13/pseuds/number13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinderella Au in which Armin runs off and accidentally meets the prince.Twice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinder Armin, Armin of the Cinders

**Author's Note:**

> I typed this at like 4 am and I am not sorry   
> as a side note: in this fic grisha is Armin's grandfather

Armin was born unto parents that thought of him as a prince, although he had neither a crown, nor a title. His hair shone like the sun, and his eyes reflected the clearest pools of blue; his skin was as pure as the driven snow, as was his heart.

While growing up, Armin was very fond of animals. To him, animals could communicate just like you or I. In his teenage years, Armin often sang to the birds (or rather, with them). He was a happy boy, with a happy family and a happy life.

But as the saying goes, all good things must come to an end and it was so; Armin’s parents were both hunters, and left one day to secure a big kill, but did not return. Armin’s Grandfather caught wind of this grave news, and Grisha came to the rescue and took the place of his parents- or so it had seemed. Grisha had a snake’s tongue and an impish mind, and could quite possibly persuade the king himself to step down as monarch. He sought grand riches and what Armin’s parents formerly had was there for Grisha’s taking, much to Armin’s dismay, and Grisha’s serendipity.

With Grisha came a duo of trouble- Eren and Mikasa, both in their late teens, of whom loved to quarrel amongst themselves and find endless amounts of trouble. Armin tried to be nice to them, he really did, but as time went by it became progressively more difficult for him to find something to like in either of the two.  
Eren liked to push Armin around and give him tedious tasks, which Armin didn’t mind, however, because the work kept him busy and away from the others.   
Mikasa, on the other hand, absolutely hated him; she would burn his clothes, and sometimes try to poison him-he’s caught her pouring arsenic in his tea approximately five   
times (really?)  
After a few months of their ruckus, he couldn’t take it anymore, and escaped into the forest on horseback. In that forest, was a small throng of hunters.   
They must’ve mistook him for a stag or some sort of game because not long after he heard their hoof beats and dogs barking, they were following his trail until the finest dressed of the lot came forth and realized that he was a person on a horse, and not some exotic creature. Fancy pants stopped Armin from running any further, not by cutting him off, in fact, it wasn’t even Pants that stopped him; it was Armin himself, the mysterious man’s sheer beauty caused Armin to halt abruptly.  
“Fair lady, where could you be going that requires your utmost speed and guile?”  
Armin was sundered. ‘Lady’?  
“I-I’m a boy…” Armin blushed and pretended to fiddle with his horse’s mane, casting his eyes away from the man.  
“It matters not, for you are as fair as a swan’s breast and as pure as gold.”

Damn, Fancy Pants was poetic too.

The man’s horse trotted up next to him. After another awkward second the prince took hold of Armin’s chin with a gentle- although calloused- hand.  
“What is this bruising on your cheek? Did you perhaps fall?”  
“No it’s…nothing… really…”  
“Please tell me, won’t you?”  
The mysterious Fancy Pants kept a hand on Armin’s chin, as he looked into the younger’s soft blue eyes, filled with pain, but yet still so bright. As Armin looked back into the man’s eyes, he suddenly felt his face heat up; for the first time, something fluttered inside his stomach merely by holding his gaze.  
“Another time, perhaps?”  
As the strange man smiled at him, Armin noticed how his sky blue eyes reflected his face, how the man's eyes reflected freedom; everything Armin wanted, but could not have.  
“Beautiful…” In the midst of their staring, Armin’s mind drew a blank and he let the words slip before he could stop them. A deeper shade of red invaded Armin’s face as he realized what he said.  
“Pardon?” The man was confused, but looked slightly amused.  
“I’m sorry! I must be going!” Armin sputtered, pulling out of the man’s reach and cantering off towards the town.   
“I never caught your name!” Armin heard his voice but couldn’t make out what was said over his horse’s hoof beats. He didn’t bother stopping to ask, either, for he had wasted enough time talking to that stranger and couldn’t risk getting into the city’s market too late to buy what he needed.   
-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please feel free to leave comments!


End file.
